


Slushie

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt go to an amusement park on a date. Written for the Kurtofsky Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slushie

They walk hand in hand through the amusement park, Dave every so often stealing a glance at his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._ He still can’t believe he gets to say that. This is only their second official date, and the word sounds foreign to his ears. _Boyfriend_. Kurt Hummel is his _boyfriend._ He grins.

“What are you so happy about?”

“This. You. Us.” The grin threatens to split his face in two, but he can’t help it. He can’t remember a time when he’s been happier than he is now. Not even when he was 8 and his dad gave him his first hockey gear and took him to practice on an ice rink. No, this is much better. Being with Kurt makes everything better. Having Kurt hold his hand and look at him with those beautiful blue eyes, smile that radiant smile of his and give him a peck on the lips – no, there’s absolutely nothing better.

He’s glad he doesn’t have to hide anymore, glad he can be proud of who he is, that he can hold his boyfriend’s (oh my god, _boyfriend_ ) hand in public and not give a damn what other people think about it. He remembers when he was not like this, when he was so ashamed of himself that he couldn’t even admit it out loud; when he hated himself so much that he lashed out on others, mainly on Kurt. He still can believe he’s ever hurt this amazing, awesome, _perfect_ boy, but he’s vowed to himself to do whatever he can to make Kurt happy every single day, now that he was given a second chance. He still regrets everything he’s done (even that first kiss in the locker room), but he knows now that everything he’s gone through has helped shape who he is today, and everything that he and Kurt lived before has led to this relationship. So he regrets it, yes, but he won’t take it back. The slushie days may be over, but his days with Kurt as his _boyfriend_ have just started.

His eyes catch a glimpse of an interesting stand off to his right and he bites his lower lip, an idea forming in his head. He drags Kurt to a bench to the side of the pathway and makes him sit down.

“I’ll be right back. Wait here.” He says, jogging to the slushie stand. He gets a large strawberry slushie and two straws and walks back quickly, the freezing drink making his hand cold. When he reaches Kurt the other boy is smiling at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“A slushie? Really?”

“I thought we could leave the bad memories about slushies behind us and make new ones”, he explains, sitting next to Kurt, who smiles at him.

“That’s a great idea”, his _boyfriend_ agrees, reaching for one of the straws. They stay there, sipping in silence and watching the kids playing while the sun goes down.


End file.
